The Stark Brothers
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Two Babies born when the 3rd month dies. Both destined for greatness. But separated at birth. What happens when both meet after life changing events? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Two babies born when the 3rd month dies

Howard Stark stared in shock as the nurses delivered his second son. "This isn't right. We are not prepared for TWINS!" he shouted causing both new born boys to begin to cry.  
"We are sorry Mr Stark but it seems the second baby was hidden behind the first so therefore we did not know," the midwife replied.  
"Surly you could tell there was two heart beats?" he asked.  
"They were so in time with each other they sounded as one," the midwife replied. Howard Stark went red in the face and he stormed out of the hospital probably to get drunk. Maria Stark wept for her children because she knew she would have to give up one or have te risk of Howard abandoning it somewhere.  
"Mam'me what would you like to call your children?" a nurse asked as Maria hugged her sons close. The first child born was wrapped in a blue blanket and the second in a white one.  
"The first Anthony Edward Stark and the second Sherlock Howard Stark," Maria sniffed. The nurse wrote that down and smiled at the mother and babies. A knock at the door caused Maria to look up. She smiled when she saw Peggy Holmes (I.E Peggy Carter) standing there.  
"Twins?" she asked her British accent showing through. Maria nodded and burst into tears all over again. "What is wrong Maria?" Peggy asked as she purched on the hospital bed.  
"I shall have to give one up for adoption but I do not wish to let the child get into a family that will abuse him or treat him wrong," Maria cried.  
"I could take one. I mean I am both their godmother so I could. Mycroft would be a brilliant older brother," Peggy soothed.  
"You would do that? for me?" Maria asked sniffing.  
"Hay you got me with Alexander after. . . Steve," Peggy said smiling sadly at her old friends name. The first man she loved and the fist man she lost.  
"Thank you," Maria said. Peggy smiled and took the second baby from Maria.  
"Welcome to the family Sherlock Howard Holmes."


	2. Five years old

_England 1978_

"SHERLOCK! MUMMY SAID COME IN NOW!" Mycroft yelled from the backdoor. A small five year old boy sat up the tree glanced down at his brother, his curly brown hair falling into his eyes and his brown eyes were dulled with boredem.  
"MAKE ME MIKEY!" Sherlock yelled back. Sherlock was extreamily smart for his age and could sometimes outsmart his twelve year old brother. Sherlock was also very observant and could tell you your life story from one look and was reading books for fifteen year olds. This often meant he was alone as no one would befriend him. Not that he cared as he found other children dull, noisy and hard to handle. He prefured the compuny of his books or just the silance and making deductions of what was going on around him.  
"SHERLOCK NOW! OR FATHER WILL HAVE YOU OVER HIS KNEE!" Mycroft shouted.  
"FATHER IS NOT DUE HOME FOR ANOTHER THREE HOURS!" Sherlock replied.  
"Sherlock honey please come down and have your suppper," Peggy Holmes called from the back door.  
"OK mummy," Sherlock said as he scrambled down the tree and ran over to his mother who picked him up and kissed his head.  
"Good boy," she whispered smiling. Shelock smiled widley, he loved being praised by his mother as no one else would praise him as they found him rude, a freak, big headed etc. Sherlock sighed and turned to study his brother. Mycroft was home for the summer after spending the last few months at bording school in London. Sherlock hoped to go to London when he was older and maybe even live there. Sherlock smiled at the thought as his mother washed his hands and sat him at the table for supper.

After Supper Sherlock had his bath and got dressed into a night shirt and tucked into bed. "Good night my little genius," his mother whispered as he floted into dream land, dreaming again of the little boy who looked like him.

_America 1978 (the same day)_

"Young Master Stark it is time for dinner," Jarvis said to the small boy who was crouched over a cercit bored.  
"OK Jarvis," Tony smiled and jumped up his strait brown hair flopping around his face and his brown eyes wide and exciable. Tony was also a smart child and was far above his level for interlect. He was smarter than his father was at his age, this made his father both angry and proud at the same time so he was often distant with the small boy. This caused the small boy to often be alone if his mother was busissy. But he could often count on Jarvis (the butler) to play with him if Tony did not wish to do anything to prompt his brain. "What we got for dinner Jarvis?" Tony asked the butler as he washed Tony's hands for him.  
"You will just have to see young Master Stark," Jarvis said winking. Tony giggled and ran to the kitchen where his mother was sat but his father was absent again and Tony frowned.  
"Where's daddy?" Tony asked as he climbed into his seat.  
"He had to work again sweety," Maria said.  
"He always has to work," Tony said sniffing.  
"I know but if he didn't we would be very hungry and be homless," Maria said.  
"No we wouldn't. 'Cause he isn't working he's in the workshop I saw him go there," Tony cried pounding his fists on the table.  
"TONY STOP THAT!" Maria shouted at her five year old. Tony sniffed again ate his food and ran from the room into his room and slammed the door.

Maria sighed. Sometimes she thought it might have been easier if she had given Anthony to Peggy and kept her Sherlock. Then other times she wished Tony had never had been born and only Sherlock had but then she'd cry and hate herself for thinking such thoughts. Tony was her son and she loved him. With all her heart. But she wanted to know Sherlock, she wanted both her babies not just the one. She cried again that night over the only picture she had of her two boys togather. The day they were born before Peggy took Sherlock away from her.


	3. Seventeen years old

_America 1991_

Tony stared at the two policeman as they told him his parents had died in a car crash. He was now seventeen and had graduated from University last year. At the moment he was an inventor in his father's work shop working on cars and desining different bits and bobs. "We are sorry for your loss Mr Stark," they finally said and left. Tony sat numb and un moving. First Jarvis then his parents. He had nothing left. Well nothing except Rhodey and Obi. Then it hit Tony in the face, he owned Stark indestries now. That prospect was daunting for the seventeen year old. He sighed and climbed the stairs to bed wishing he wasn't so alone anymore.

_Engalnd 1991_

Mycroft was worried, his brother had spent the whole day locked in his room. Mycroft had been raising the boy for five years after their mother was killed when on duty. Their father had died of heart falier three years before so the boys were left alone. The (at the time) twelve year old and the ninteen year old where left to their own divises and Mycroft was still in university, Sherlock was just finishing college (he had skipped several years).  
Mycroft strode upstairs and knocked on his brothers door. "Sherlock?" he asked.  
"GO AWAY MYCROFT!" the seventeen year old yelled.  
"Sherlock what is wrong?" Mycroft asked, clearly annoyed but ttrying not to show it.  
"NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS!" Sherlock yelled and Mycroft heard a sob, now he was worried. The last time Sherlock cried was when their mother died. Well Mycroft's mother anyway.  
"Sherlock please tell me what is wrong," Mycroft pleaded but all that greeted him was silance. Mycroft sighed and went back down the stairs to start supper.

Sherlock heard his brother go back down stairs, so he opened the window and climbed out. He was leaving, he was never going back. Sherlock took the tube to Baker Street, not really knowing why, and brought himself a sandwhich from a cheep shop. As night rolled in Sherlock began to feel cold and alone. He blew into his hands an rubbed them together trying to stop them from getting frost bite. "Hello dear, are you lost?" a kind voice asked. Sherlock whiped around and saw a middle aged woman looking at him.  
"Yes," Sherlock said narrowing his eyes and deducing everything about the woman before him.  
"Would you like to come with me?" she asked kindly. Sherlock nodded and followed the kind woman to 221B Baker street. "I'm the land lady here. But I have no tenants at the moment so I can lend you one of the flats until I can get a tenant," the woman said. Sherlock nodded and smiled slightly. "What's your name sweety? My names Mrs Martha Hudson," the woman said.  
"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock said.  
"Really?" she asked with wide eyes. "I've heard about you. The smartest kid of your generation in England," Mrs Hudson said. Sherlock smirked slightly at the comment.  
"Yes that's me," he replied. Mrs Hudson smiled but then her eyes widned slightly and she gulped a little. After that she did not speak to Sherlock at all. But Sherlock had already deduced everything about her and he disided he would resolve it some way, some how.

The next day he managed to get the police to walk into one of the beating sessions of Mrs Hudson by predicting when it would happen. "How on Earth did you do that lad?" Lestrade asked.  
"I deduced it about Mrs Hudson when I met her. I then predicted when her husband would strike. The way she walked sujested the need to hurry home in fear, the way she winced when she bent over to pick up her key when she dropped it on the step, the way she avoided her husband at all possible moments and the way she avoided my eyes after I told her who I was," Sherlock replied.  
"Who are you my lad?" Lestrade asked.  
"The names Holmes. Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock said.


	4. Finding each other

_England 1994_

"Here we go old chap," Sherlock said as he helped the much taller man of John Watson sit.  
"Thank you Holmes," Watson said as he relaxed into his new arm chair. Sherlock had met Watson at St Barts hospital about a week ago. Sherlock had been taken there by Mrs Hudson after he was shot when he was on a case. Although Sherlock was perscried bed rest he refused and he was to stubben to try and argue with so the nurses let him be.  
It was on one of his rounds where he stumbled across a privet room near the back of the hospital. The door was slightly opened and a man was in there. He looked misrable and lonley. He had obviously been a soldier of some sort. He had blonde hair and a blonde moustashe. His eyes were blue and haunted. He had a bandage around his knee and his leg was elevated. He was staring up at the celing almost not there.  
"Please do come in," a voice said and Sherlock realised with a jolt that it was the man in that room.  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
"I have acute hearing and I heard your footsteps. There are only two doctors who bother coming down here. Me and my doctor so I knew you weren't him as you stopped outside the door. He would have just burst in," the man said turning to look at Sherlock. "My names John. John Watson."  
Sherlock nodded and walked forward. "Sherlock Holmes," he said shaking the offered hand.  
"What you in for?" Watson asked.  
"Oh bulit wound," Sherlock said pushing his pajama top aside to show the bandage on the top of his arm. "Let me guess you are a war vetiran. You was a war doctor but also fought on the front lines. You were given honarable discharge after sustaining a bulit in the knee. You were sent back to England after it turned septec beacuse it would never be the same again. When you returned to England you found all your family had passed on. Your mother finally lost her fight with cancer, your father died of a broken heart and your brother Hamish died of alcahol abuse," Sherlock said. Watson's jaw dropped.  
"How did you know that?" he asked. Sherlock smiled and shrugged awkwadly. "I think it was cool," Watson said and smiled and that was how the two men became friends.

"Sherlock? are you there?" Sherlock snapped out of the memory with a hand waving in his face and John's voice in his ear.  
"Beg pardon?" Sherlock asked.  
"I said can you help me up," John repeated.  
"Why?" Sherlock asked.  
"I want some tea," John replied.  
"MRS HUDSON!" Sherlock bellowed.  
"Yes Sherlock?" she replied comming up the stairs.  
"Doctor Watson requires tea. And do not poison it Nanny," Sherlock replied.  
"Oh there's enough of that in you already," Mrs Hudson said as she ruffled Sherlock's hair. Sherlock growled and moved away from the hand and flattened his hair.  
"LEAVE IT ALONE NANNY!" he bellowed.

_America 2003_

"TONY!" Pepper shouted and pulled the man into a hug.  
"Pepper?" he asked as she pulled away from him again.  
"Sorry Mr Stark I. . . I. . . I don't know what came over me," Pepper stammered.  
"No it's OK," Tony whispered and pulled Pepper back in for a hug. Three months he had been gone. Three whole months and now he was home again and he was happy. He climbed into the limo with Pepper and ordered a press confrance.

Yeah right. That was all a year ago it was now 2004 and Tony was still Iron Man but for know he was on different mission. To find his brother. He was in England with Pepper and the other Avengers as they refused to let him go alone it seemed. "Where was it again?" Tony asked Pepper.  
"221B Baker Street," Pepper replied for the fifth time. Tony nodded and looked out of the window at the passing trafic. Soon the limo came to a hault. Another limo was sat outside the door as was a police car and another car. The avengers raised their eyebrows and followed Tony up the stairs.  
_"HOW COULD YOU DO IT THOUGH SHERLOCK!" _a voice yelled. _"YOU MADE US THINK YOU WERE DEAD!"  
"I said I was sorry John," _another voice replied much more calmly. _"And Mycroft knew. My dear lying brother knew."  
"Sherlock what are you on about?" _another voice asked._  
"You told me you told JOHN I WAS ALIVE!" _the second voice yelled.  
_"DO NOT SHOUT AT ME SHERLOCK STARK!" _the third voice shouted.  
_"What?" _the second (now identified as Sherlock) said.  
_"I said don't shout at me,"_ Mycroft replied.  
_"What did you say after that?"_ Sherlock asked.  
_"Your name," _Mycroft replied.  
_"Mycroft what are you not telling me?" _Sherlock asked.  
"What the hell do you thinks happaning?" Steve Rogers asked.  
"Well their having an argument now be quite!" Tony snapped in a whisper.  
_"I don't know what you mean Sherlock," _Mycroft replied.  
_"TELL ME!" _Sherlock yelled.  
_"YOUR ADOPTED!" _Mycroft yelled.  
"Me thinks it's time to intervine," Tony said and banged loudly on the door. A ruffled elderly woman answered the door and she screamed. Tony and the other avengers covered their ears and several pairs of feet ran down the stairs and soon Sherlock, Mycroft, Lestrade, John Mary and Irene Adler where stood there gaping at the people in the door way.  
"Was this a bad time?" Tony asked.


	5. Offer

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Sherlock shouted looking at the man who looked like him (except the glowing light in his chest).  
"Oh sorry the names Tony Stark. Genius. . ."  
"Billionaire playboy philanthropist. We know Tony but is this really the time? Hello I'm Steve Rogers," Steve said.  
"Mummy's friend? your ment to be dead!" Mycroft yelled.  
"Who was your mummy?" Steve asked.  
"You knew her as Peggy Carter," Mycrot replied. Steve's jaw dropped.  
"She was my Godmother," Tony chipped in. Everyone looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow or shocked looks. "What?" Tony asked obviously slightly confused.  
"Tony just be quite," Pepper said and Tony pouted causing her to smile and peck his lips which, evedently, made him smile.  
"I still do not understand! and I do not like it! why do you look like me?!" Sherlock yelled running his hands through his hair and yanking.  
"Sherlock don't do that!" Irene said and took his hands.  
"BUT I DON'T LIKE NOT UNDERSTANDING!" Sherlock yelled despritly.  
"I know but maybe if you wait they will explain," Irene soothed.  
"Wait a moment what did you say your last name was again?" Mycroft.  
"Stark," Tony replied with a smirk. Mycroft gulped and turned to his 'brother'.  
"Your birth name was Stark," Mycroft said sadly.  
"PEPPER IT'S HIM IT'S HIM!" Tony said pointing to Sherlock and practucally jumping up and down in excitment.  
"Yes Tony we guessed that when we saw him," Pepper soothed.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Sherlock asked despritaly.  
"Sherlock I'm your brother!" Tony smiled. There was a thump and everyone turned their startled gaze to the great Sherlock Holmes who had just fainted. John ran over but Tony pushed him away.  
"Sherlock? Sherlock? SHERLOCK?!" Tony yelled shaking his shoulders. Steve pulled Tony away who imidiatly started struggleing.  
"Holmes old cock can you hear me?" Watson asked as he pulled his friend into the rcovery position.  
"Sherlock if you don't get up now your not getting laid tonight," Irene commented casually and Sherlock bolted up looking at Irene with wide eyes.  
"That my dear is so not fare!" Sherlock said.  
"It woke you up though didn't it?" she asked smirking.  
"CAPSICAL LET ME GO NOW BEFORE I TURN YOUR SHIELD INTO DUST!" Tony yelled.  
"Even I know you can't do that Tony," Steve smirked.  
"FINE THEN I'LL PAINT YOU WHOLE UNIFORM PINK!" Tony bellowed.  
"Tony Stark you will do no such thing!" Pepper said but Tony just stuck his tounge out and bit Steve. Steve yelped.  
"HE BIT ME!" he cried as he dropped Tony. Tony scrambled up and hid behind Sherlock peeking over Sherlock's shoulder like a child.  
"Sometimes I wish you had never been kidnapped. You acted so childish afterwards," Pepper muttered and Tony looked wounded. He was actually wounded he couldn't belive Pepper had said that. His eyes went wide and he made a noise of distress and backed away from Sherlock. Everyone had looked at Tony when that noise had left his lips.  
"Oh no Tony I didn't mean it," Pepper said walking toawrds Tony who just backed away further and tried not to let his tears fall. The next thing he knew he was in a pair of skinny but stronge arms. He looked sideways and saw Sherlock glaring at Pepper.  
"Verginia Potts. Has had a crush on her boss since she started working for him. She cried everynight he was missing. When he returned she felt relif surging through her in two tone waves. She thought he did not feel the same way as she did. But when he kissed her she felt compleate. You claim to love him yet always put him down and make him feel pain. Is that really love?" Sherlock snarled and everyone looked at Sherlock in shock. Sherlock then tuned his eyes on Steve. "Steven Rogers, born July 4, 1922 to Sarah and Joseph Rogers both poor Irish imigrants. Joseph Rogers died when you were just a child then when you was a teenager your mother died of pneumonia. Disturbed by the rise of the Third Reich, you attempted to enlist, only to be rejected due to your physically frail body. You, however had a resolution which allowed you to be noticed by the US Army General Chester Phillips and "Project: Rebirth." You of course was the test sudject to said experriment. You later became Captain America and watched the man you called a brother die in-front of your eyes. You fell in love with my 'mother' but later crashed a plain into the artic sea to save the lives of others only to found by some people almost seventy years later and are still trying to come to terms with the modern world. You also hardor a crush for a fellow 'avenger' but still find your feelings wrong as it was in your time." Sherlock paused for breath and turned his eyes to Thor. "Thor, the God of Thunder. Born to Odin and Jörd, a giantess representing the earth. You have an adopted brother called Loki who is now crazy for power. Not long ago your father disided you needed to learn a lesson so turned you mortal and sent you to Earth. Where you met Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Eric Selvig. They all helped save the Earth from your brother and teach you right from wrong. You returned to your planet and deffeted your brother only to have to fight him later on. You joined the Avengers and saved the Earth again taking your brother back to Asgard is it? and retoring the bridge of yours. You then returned to Earth collected Miss Foster and Miss Lewis and took them to the Avengers Tower where you all live. Clint Barton, born in Waverly, Iowa. At a young age you lost both parents in a car accendent. After six years in an orphanage, you and your brother Barney, an away to join the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders, where you caught the eye of a swordsman who took you on as an assistant. Along with the help of Trick Shot, the Swordsman trained you to become a master archer. You then later found the Swordsman embezzling money from the carnival. Before you could hand your mentor over to the authorities, you were beaten and left for dead. You then lost your realtionship with your brother and Trick Shot and adapted your archery skills and became a star carnival attraction, a master archer called "Hawkeye", otherwise known as "The World's Greatest Marksman". You spent some time as a member of Tiboldt's Circus, before joining the Coney Island Circus. You witnesses Iron Man in action and is inspired to become a costumed hero. However, after a misunderstanding on your first outting, you was accused of theft and believed to be a criminal. You are foudn by some agents and trained up. You are later sent on a mission to aprehend a Russion spy by the name Balckwidow. But you spare her life and turn it around. You were later taken over by Loki and used as his puppet only to be brought back to your senses by being hit hard over the head by Blackwidow. You became an Avenger and helped save the Earth." Sherlock paused again and turned to Natasha. "Natasha Romahov, born in Stalingrad (now Volgograd), Russia. The first and best-known Black Widow was a Soviet agent trained as a spy, martial artist, and sniper, and outfitted with an arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including a pair of wrist-mounted energy weapons dubbed her "Widow's Bite". Your parents were killed in a fire when you were a mere child. You were saved from death by Ivan Petrovitch, who raised you like a serrogate father. You were later brian washed and enhanced both physically and emotionaly. You eventually discovered this, including the fact that you had never been a ballerina. You further discovered that the 'red room' as still active as '2R'. You was arranged by the KGB to marry the renowned Soviet test pilot Alexei Shostakov. However, when the Soviet government decided to make Alexei into their new operative, the Red Guardian, he was told that he could have no further contact with you. You were told he had died, which he later had. You then met Clint Barton and became a different spy. You also joined the Avengers and saved the world. Am I missing someting?" Sherlock asked looking around at everyone.  
"How on Earth did you do that?" Tony asked looking at his twin. Sherlock shrugged as he had all those years ago when he had met John.  
"It's a gift. I was born with it and tought it to Mycroft. But he is no where near as good as I," Sherlock said smirking.  
"Sherlock appologises for insulting any of you. He doesn't understand privecy of people's lives and never understandes when he has hurt anyones feelings," John said as he glared at his friend.

After everyone had recovered Tony brought up the subject he had been bursting to ask. Although now he new he wold have extras comming but he didn't care. His tower was foutey stories high. Which inclided his garage, his work shop (on their own floor), his lab, Bruces lab, their shared lab, a spare lab, Jane, Darceys and Eric's lab (on the same floor), the kitchen, the living room, the dining room (on the same floor), the gym, the indor swimingpool, the sorner (the same floor), his and Pepper's bedroom and bathroom, Thor and Janes bedroom and bathroom, Clint and Natasha's bedrooma and bedroom, Bruce's bedroom and bathroom, Steve's bedroom and bathroom, Darcey's bedroom and bathroom, Eric's bathroom and bedroom, Phil's bedroom and bathroom, the green room, games room, the theater room (the same floor), the libury (it's own floor), three guest rooms (on their own floor) and about five empty floor's and the rest were work rooms for Stark Iderstries. Tony even had job ideas for them all (having read their files at S.H.I.E.L.D). "So how'd you all feel about comming to live with us in New York?" Tony asked causing all conversation to stop and everyone look up startled.  
"Beg pardon," John said.  
"I already have jobs for you in mind and your own floors at the Avengers Tower," Tony said practcally pleading.  
"What jobs?" John asked with narrowed eyes.  
"Well you could work as a medic at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, your wife dear Mary can be a school teacher as I know she wishes be. Miss Adler would be a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent, I can get Sherlock in touch with the New York police force about privet cases and such. And dear Mrs Hudson can retire or look after us all with our 'handler' Phil," Tony said. Everyone looked at Tony with their jaws dropped. "What?" he asked frowning.  
"Are you out of your mind?" Steve asked.  
"How could you ask them that? Of course they don't want to move to America! they barley know us!" Bruce said.  
"WELL SORRY IF I WANT MY BROTHER TO LIVE WITH ME! AND TO MEET THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE HIM HAPPY!" Tony snapped.


	6. The Jet

"I'd love to go back to America. It was of course where I was born," Irene said smiling.  
"I shall also go," Sherlock said nodding and smiling at his twin. (Mycroft had already left as he felt no need to be there anymore.)  
"I don't see any harm in it dear so count me in," Mrs Hudson agreed.  
"Oh John why don't we also go. Mr Stark is right I do so wish to work with children and everyone I have gone to here regected me," Mary begged. Watson looked at the pleading eyes of his wife, best freind and ex-landlady and sighed.  
"Yes, OK fine," he said and smiled when he saw his friends eyes light up.  
"Watson we must order tickets immidiatly!" Sherlock said jumping up.  
"No need. All you'll need is your passport and luggage," Tony said smirking.  
"Why?" Irene asked narrowing her eyes.  
"We are taking Stark indestries privet jet back," Tony replied.  
"You have a privet jet?" Watson asked.  
"He has more then that," Clint mumbled.  
"Hello America's one and only billienair here!" Tony said waving with a smug smile on his face.  
"Say nothing. If his head gets any bigger it wont fit in his Iron Man helmet," Steve warned.  
"IRON MAN!" Watson screeched and cleared his throat in embarrisment when everyone turned to him. "That means you are the hulk. You're the only one Sherlock didn't make deductions about, along with Mr Stark, your Captain America, Hawkeye, Blackwidow and Thor," Watson said. "I've heard of you. In-fact I'm following one of your many facebook pages," Watson said.  
"Are what?" all the avengers asked at the same time.  
"Facebook pages," Watson replied and pulled out a very old battred phone. He got said facebook page up and showed it to them.  
"Cool," Tony said smirking at some of the pictures that had been taken. "How many followers?" Tony asked looking up.  
"I don't know. Maybe six hundred million," Watson replied and everyone gaped at him. "That's including me yes," Watson replied.  
"That's a helleva lot of people," Clint said.  
"Most are children I will admit and teenage girls," Watson replied slightly flushing.

Later that day everyone was at their repective houses packing. Mrs Hudson had put 221B Baker street up for sale and Lestrade brought it for some bizzar reason. Tony helped move the paper work on quikely and by the afternoon Lestrade owned 221B and Mrs Hudson, Irene Adler, Sherlock Stark (he disided to keep 'Holmes' last name for buisness and so forth but changed it to 'Stark' for everything else), John Watson and Mary Watson were American citazans living in the Avengers Tower.

Pretty soon they were all strapped up into Stark Indestries privet jet and flying over the atlantic. Natasha and Steve were flying, Clint and Thor were watching a movie, Watson and Mary were snogging by the window, Mrs Hudson was sleeping in her chair, Pepper was on her blackberry doing god knows what and Tony was talking with Sherlock. Actually the pair were playing twenty questions. "Faviroute food?" Tony asked.  
"I do not see the point in eating. But when forced I must admit I do like bacon," Sherlock replied.  
"He sounds like you Tony!" Clint yelled form his seat.  
"Drink?" Sherlock asked.  
"Coffee," both replied at the same time. They smiled at each other and carried on getting to know each other. When the plane landed everyone was tired and hungry. Including Tony and Sherlock. Five limos were waiting at the air port. Happy Hogan was stood beside one smirking while the others had different drivers waiting besides.  
"OK everybody in," Tony said gesturing to the limo where Happy was stood. Tony then ordered the others to collect the luggage and seperate it into the five limos and meet them at the Avengers Tower. When he climbed into the limo most of the people had fallen asleep. In-fact the only people awake were Irene, Pepper, Sherlock and Mrs Hduson (as she had slept on the jet). "Man those guys must have been wacked," Tony mused.  
"Yes well (yawn) it's been a long (yawn) day," Pepper said and rubbed her eyes.  
"Sleep my red-hot-Pepper-Potts. I'll wake you when we arrive home," Tony said smiling as Pepper laid her head on Tony shoulder an drifted off to sleep. Tony found himself adsentmindedly stroking her hair and smiling softly. Soon Irene and Sherlock were in the same position.  
"This is so strange," Mrs Hudson muttered. "Mr Stark I do hope you don't play the violin," Mrs Hudson said.  
"No I play the piano," Tony admitted his face flushing slightly.  
"Please tell me you do not play it a three in the morning!" she begged.  
"Hevens no. I am eaither in my workshop or lab working or asleep at three in the morning," Tony said. "Why?"  
"Sherlock atempts to play his violin at three in the morning," Mrs Hudson said.  
"It helps me to think nanny," Sherlock snapped.  
"Yes well it doesn't help the rest of us sleep Sherlock," Mrs Hudson said.  
"I don't give a damn," Sherlock muttered. Irene slapped Sherlock around the back of the head and glared at him. "Unless it's you of course my dear," Sherlock said smiling at his partner. Irene rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Tony smiled, he could really get used to this.


	7. life now

When everyone arrived at the Avengers Tower there was a deffinate feeling of awe around but no one said anything. Tony lead everyone to their rooms and soon the tower was silant apart from some moaning and groaning and some people snoring.

The following morning everyone sat down in the living room eating the breakfast Pepper, Mrs Hudson and Phil had cooked. "Is it poisoned Nanny?" Sherlock had asked when Mrs Hudson had passed him a plate.  
"Mrs Hudson never poisened your tea! you had over exhausted yourself!" John had shouted making everyone laugh. Of course not all good things can last. Before long the Avengers were called out on a mission.

_"Captain Doombott to your right!" _Steve heard Iron Man's warning in his head peice.  
"Thanks Iron Man," Steve said as he smashed the bott to bits with his shield.  
_"Widow to your left!" _Iron Man shouted again as he blasted some doombotts out of the sky.  
"THERE ARE MORE OF THEM HEADING YOUR WAY!" Clint yelled over his ear peice.  
"WHERE ARE THEY COMMING FROM?" Thor asked as he smashed some more with his hammer.  
"Little flying robbots are comming from park," the Hulk replied pointing with a large green finger at where the botts were indeed comming from.  
_"Copy that big guy!" _Iron Man said before flying off in that direction with Hawkeye. Soon enough the battle was one and the avengers where knackered out.  
"I swear these missions are getting harder," Bruce groaned as he rolled his sore mussles.  
"Nah your just getting older big green," Tony replied as he poured everyone a drink.  
"So are you metal head," Bruce said good naturedly.

Back at the tower things were heating up. John was berating Sherlock from following the avengers and getting himself attacked. Luckily he had lived but only barley. "You are an idiot!" John cried as he patched the man up. "A complete and utter idiot!"  
"Yes John so you keep saying," said Irene as she craddled Sherlock's head too her.  
"Well he is," mumbeld John. Of course Tony chose that moment to walk in and did not take his bothers condition well.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Tony asked causing every living sole in the tower to come running.  
"This idiot desided to follow you," John mumbled as he finiashed stitching up Sherlock's stomace.  
"WHAT?!" all the avengers cried.  
"I WAS BORED OK! I HAVEN'T HAD A CASE IN MONTHS!" Sherlock cried banging his head on Irene's thigh.  
"Sherlock. I can get you a case but you'll have to be patient," Tony said to his brother. Sherlock grunted in reply and crossed his arms.

True to his word a week later Tony had got every single one of the new family membors the jobs they wanted, and Sherlock a case worthy of his attention. Tony found it funny watching his twin flit about the place trying to solve crimes and making the police and sometimes even S.H.I.E.L.D look like morrons. Which Tony knew wasn't very hard.  
Although Tony was enjoying himself it seems not everyone was happy to have two Stark's about. People like Fury. "IT'S GETTING OUT OF HAND! I CAN NOT HAVE TWO STARK'S RUNNING AROUND THIS COUNTRY! YOU HAVE TO TAKE THEM BACK!" Fury had yelled after one incedent where the pappers had confused Tony and Sherlock entierly.  
"NO! I REFUSE! I WANT MY BROTHER AROUND!" Tony had yelled back and had stormed out of the meeting room with the other Avengers hot on his tail.


	8. The final

Tens years after all the changes there were still more to come and everyone looked forward to them. Babies had been born, children grown, marrages done and lives improved.

Teh Avengers Tower was always full of laughter, shouting, jokes, pranks and ijuries but they all learned to live with it and get along with it. Fury had been sacked after another out burst about the Stark Brothers on live TV whilest he was drunk. Phil had taken over his position and it was so much better for everyone involved.

"Daddy come on Uncle Sherlock is on TV again!" little Antoina Stark (10) cried happily. She was sat with her three younger sisters and four younger brothers. Veronica (girl aged 9), Anita (girl aged 7), Victoria (girl aged 5), Aaryan (boy aged 9), Abraham (boy aged 6), Victor (boy aged 5) and little baby Vincent (boy aged 1). Antonia was also sat with her eight cousins from Sherlock, four from John, two from Bruce, one from Natasha and Clint, and six from Steve. Sherlock and Irene's children were Safwan (boy aged 8), Sebastian (boy aged 8), Sabina (girl aged 6), Sabrina (girl aged 5), Ianthe (girl aged 6), Idris (boy aged 5), Indigo (girl aged 4) and Imran (boy aged 2). John and Mary had Mark (boy aged 7), James (boy aged 4), Milly (girl aged 1) and Jessie (girl aged 1). Steve and Tanya (someone he met at S.H.I.E.L.D) had Sally (girl aged 9), Samrah (girl aged 6), Timmothy (boy aged 3), Tamara (girl aged 3), Tilly (girl aged 3) and Samual (boy aged 2). Bruce and Betty had Billy (boy aged 2) and Bevorly (girl aged 4). Clint and Natasha had Nathon-Colin (boy aged 9). Tony walked into the living room and everyne was crowded around the TV excluding the one year olds as they were far to young. Tony chuckled and squeezed into his armchiar with Victor and Victoria. Yes Tony's life had improved since he got his brother back and now his life is so much better.


End file.
